Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus that controls drive of a supplier supplying toner to a developing device to adjust the toner density of developer in a developing device, based on a detection result of the toner density of the developer in the developing device and a toner density target value.
Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus to form an image by an electrophotographic process is known that includes a photoconductor, serving as a latent image bearer, to bear an electrostatic latent image and a developing device to develop the latent image on a photoconductor with developer including toner and carrier. Such an image forming apparatus appropriately supplies toner of an amount according to a decrease of a toner density to the developer in the developing device, which has consumed the toner during developing of the latent image. Thus, the image forming apparatus maintains the toner density of the developer in the developing device within a constant range. As carrier particles not consumed by the developing repetitively circulate in the developing device and gradually deteriorate, replacement is regularly conducted.